Pictures In a Bottle
by Valaid
Summary: Aomine is sitting in the living room with ten bottles left behind by his boyfriend Kagami. What will he find in the pictures hidden in them? Rated M for language.


The sky was heavy and the rain poured down, thunder clapping in the distance. The clock read 5.34 AM.  
The apartment was silent, with a lonely blue haired man, Aomine, sitting on the couch in front of the tv. On the sturdy metal table in front of him stood ten brown bottles. Old beer bottles that had been washed up and now were used for something different. In them lay pictures.  
The man had never seen them before, and yet he had lived with his partner for seven years. He had found them when he was cleaning out the pantry.  
The man rubbed his tired eyes and let a hand slip through his blue hair, ruffling it. He hadn't slept as the found bottles had nagged at the back of his mind. Why had they been hidden in the pantry and why were there photos in them? What photos?  
The bottles were not marked in any way, shape or form. They had been stripped of their tag, so he didn't know if it was the beer he used to drink. But it probably was.

He had tried to fish out a picture, but it had proved hard to do. He wanted to know about the pictures, but at the same time he was afraid. Afraid that the picture might hold something that really were a reason to why they were hidden from him for God knows how long.  
He stood and left for the kitchen where he grabbed a few beers that he brought back to the living room. He opened one of them and drank half of it before he put it on the table, heaving a deep sigh.

He was angry at his boyfriend for leaving him, but he couldn't bare to hate him. He loved him dearly and would always do so. Would he move on? Probably not.  
How he hated the fact that he had loved him though, how he hated the fact the he had held him.

"Kagami, why'd you leave me?" Aomine whispered to himself.

* * *

After finishing his third beer he stared at the ten innocent bottles. They morphed and somehow seemed not so innocent anymore. Like they were laughing at him, mocking him. Sudden anger consumed him and he grabbed the nearest bottle, that he knew was the one that had been furthest back in the pantry. And he smashed is against the table.  
He eagerly grabbed the photo and he stared at it. It was him in a hospital bed. That had been years ago when he was in a motorcycle accident. Eleven years ago to be precise. Kagami had been upset about something and Aomine had rushed to get over, suddenly finding himself in the hospital. He don't remember how he had ended up in the hospital and all he did remember was waking up to a crying Kagami.  
Aomine flipped the photo and looked on the backside at a text.

"I just realized..." it said.

Aomine felt anger rise again. He had realized what?  
The text was way too cryptic to Aomine's liking and he didn't like the fact that Kagami for some reason had taken a photo of him and saved it.  
Aomine grabbed another bottle, this time random and smashed it. It was a photo of Kagami and him kissing each other.  
This one he knew before he flipped the photo.

"First kiss."

It was the only time that he remember Kagami taking a photo of them while kissing. He remembered the guy had even prepared it.

"_Hey, Aomine... give me a kiss," Kagami said._

"_Haa?" Aomine said and looked confused at Kagami._

_Kagami was always shy when it came to closeness and even if they had been dating for three months, they hadn't even kissed yet. And now suddenly, Kagami wanted a kiss. Aomine wasn't one to refuse though._

"_Come here," he said and leaned towards Kagami._

"_Close your eyes, it's embarassing as it is," Kagami said._

_Aomine sighed but did as he was told. When he could feel Kagami's lips slowly press against his own he felt eager and grabbed Kagami's shirt, pulling him closer. When he opened his eyes and released his hold on Kagami, he noticed the camera._

Aomine had asked what he had been doing with a camera and Kagami had just smiled at him and said "no reason."  
But this had been the reason. So the first picture, Aomine looked back at the photo of him in the hospital, had been a first time too? But first time for what?  
They hadn't been dating when he was in the accident, that was about five months before Kagami had asked him out. So just what had it been?  
Aomine grabbed another bottle and smashed it. In this was ten pictures of Aomine in different places of their first apartment.

"Aomine in the living room" it said behind one picture.

Aomine grabbed a new bottle and smashed it, finding a picture of Aomine sleeping with a tussled kitten next to him. He flipped the picture.

"Aomine with kitten, first day."

Must have been the day they found the poor fellow drenched in the rain and decided to take him in. He was not named yet on the picture and Aomine remembered falling asleep with the kitten when they had taken it home. The cat was now full grown and sleeping soundly on Aomine's bed. He had been named Ditto, for some unknown reason. There were other pictures of the kitten in the bottle, marked with "kittens first day".  
Aomine sighed and leaned back on the couch. Why had Kagami saved these pictures and why is att all a first?  
He looked at the remaining six bottles. Did he want to continue? Fuck this, he grabbed another bottle and smashed it. It was a picture of a bouquet of flowers. He remember clearly the bouquet that was filled with oxeye daisies, adiantum and cornflower, it was namely the first bouquet he bought for Kagami on their first date. It had felt strange to buy flowers to another guy, but he hadn't regretted it when he had seen Kagami's happy face. He was right.

"First lovely bouquet from Aomine" was scribbled on the back of the photo.

Aomine felt sick that he remembered which flowers he had picked for Kagami, he couldn't care less about flowers. But it was oddly... refreshing at the same time, to be remembering something so simple.  
Aomine felt tears sting his eyes, but he held them back.  
He grabbed a new bottle and smashed it, finding a thick bundle of photos, at least thirty of them. And they were all pictures of him sleeping in the nude. Som were only half of him but on some you could see him in his full naked glory.  
What kind of perversion was this? He flipped the first photo and it just said "first time."  
First time they had sex? Must be. He had taken a photo of a naked Aomine for each time they had sex for the first thirty or so times. That was... something creepy. Aomine felt himself blush at the thought, that all of those times Kagami would take pictures of him. What the hell had been wrong with that man?  
In his anger he grabbed another bottle and smashed it. Finding another picture of him sleeping, but he was all bruised up. He flipped the photo.

"First fight."

Yeah, he remembered that. They had been serious in their first fight, hitting and kicking each other. All the other fights that followed had been calm and collected compared to this one.  
Aomine grabbed another bottle and smashed it. It was a picture where Kagami was in front of a mirror, dressed in a his normal clothes.

"First day at work."

Ah, so he had taken a picture of himself before he left for his first day of work. Aomine looked at the remaining two bottles. What could they possibly contain now? So he grabbed one he knew had been further back in the pantry and smashed it, finding a photo of a table set up for two. It was in Kagami's old apartment where he had lived during their high school years.

"First dinner."

He had taken a photo of their first date together.

"_Would you like to come over for dinner?" Kagami asked and looked Aomine straight in the eyes._

_Aomine felt unsure. He felt there was something more to that request than it usually were._

"_What do you mean?" He asked._

_Kagami blushed._

"_Nothing, just... come over for dinner..."_

_Aomine smirked._

"_Not until you tell me what you mean."_

"_I mean.. like a..." Kagami mumbled something that Aomine didn't hear and Aomine told him to speak up._

_Kagami kept mumbling and got more and more frustrated over Aomine's bad hearing and ended up shouting at him._

"_I MEAN LIKE A DATE!"_

_Kagami quickly covered his mouth and was bright red. Aomine looked shocked at him at first but that soon turned into a predatory smirk._

"_Ooooh, so you mean you like me?"_

_Kagami just punched him in the gut and ran._

After that Aomine had texted him and told him he wanted that dinner the same Friday and after that it had just turned out great. The accident had brought them closer and... could it be "I just realized..." was that Kagami had realized he was in love with Aomine? That's why he had five months later asked him to come over for dinner and that had started it all?  
They had been going out for a bit over three years when they moved in together and started a real life. But now Kagami was gone.  
Aomine felt another sting of tears threatening to fall and he smashed the last bottle. Finding a picture of a wrist that had just been deeply cut.

"First cut."

Aomine squeezed the picture in his hand, feeling his nails dig into his skin, telling him to stop, but the tears fell. Kagami had killed himself and left him alone, but Aomine was now happy for the moments he had held him.

* * *

**Update: So, Edainwen has managed to make me realise I need to write another chapter to explain to you guys why Kagami killed himself. So another chapter will be up.**


End file.
